


the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fights, Friendship, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook won't let go of his friends. Even if they want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Cook hates that he has to shock JJ like this by kissing Freddie in front of him a second time, but he’s drunk and Freddie pissed him off again by talking about Effy and he’ll do anything to shut him up. 

He hates that he has to resort to such methods but everything’s broken and since Effy’s away he knows he has to fix this between the three of them. 

They’re best friends, they can’t let anything change that; they have to stick together. 

But judging by the look Freddie’s giving him then, and the curses coming out of his mouth Cook doesn’t think that’ll ever be possible. 

Fists clenched, he pulls Freddie into a tight hug, grabbing JJ by the collar of his shirt and dragging him in, wrapping his arms around the two of them, squeezing them tightly as they try to shove themselves off him.

“I fucking love you both. You’re my best mates for life!” he screams.

It’s pathetic, in vain, and he knows it. But he can’t let himself let go.


End file.
